


You Can't Take Back What You Say

by theincediblesulk



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Verbal bullying, Sanders Sides - Freeform, its not abuse at all i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theincediblesulk/pseuds/theincediblesulk
Summary: A prompt I received on Tumblr (you can send them in too if you want. I'll link it below).Prompt: “we can’t go back in time, so stop trying to reverse what you said.”Trigger Warnings (So everyone is safe!!): implied argument, crying, break up of a relationship (If I missed anything let me know please!!)To Submit things: https://the-incedible-sulk.tumblr.com/ask





	You Can't Take Back What You Say

He messed up. He knew he messed up when he watched Virgil’s face drop and saw the fire leave his eyes, only to be replaced with hurt and worry. All he wanted to do was take it back, but it was out there and he couldn’t reverse that.

He looked at Virgil, seeing him swallow before turning to leave he knew he had to do something to try to fix this. If he didn’t fix it, he could lose his emo forever, and that was not what he wanted. He had to keep him from walking out the door of his room, because if Virgil was hurting when he left, he knew he wouldn’t come back next time he asked.

“Virgil wait… I didn’t mean- You know I couldn’t.” He said, grabbing the others hand to keep him in the room.

He felt Virgil yank his hand away harshly before he turned around again. He saw the tears building up in the corners of the others eyes, and he could see how hard his love was trying to hold the tears back.

“No, you’re not going to sweet talk your way out of it this time. You always do this, and then you say it won’t happen again. But it always happens again.”

He watched the tears begin to fall from Virgil’s eyes, and he saw the shorter man viciously try to wipe them away with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Virgil please. I mean it this time, I won’t- let me try again and this time I swear I’ll get it right.” he begged, feeling tears begin to fill his own eyes.

“No. We can’t go back this time. Stop trying to reverse what you said. “ Virgil said, turning away once again and hunching in on himself.

“Virgil… please.” he let the tears flow freely now, realizing what the other ment before the words were actually said.

“I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep listening to you insult me and then pretending nothing happened because of an empty promise made in a guilty moment. I’m done Roman.” Virgil said, looking him the eyes before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

His heart shattered in that moment. He just watched the person he loved walk out, all because he can’t keep his mouth shut in the heat of the moment.

Yeah… He messed up.


End file.
